


The Plot

by dreamingxashx



Category: Servants of Damnation
Genre: M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingxashx/pseuds/dreamingxashx





	1. Chapter 1

“Congratulations! You are caller number seven! What’s the name of our lucky caller today?” the radio host exclaimed. 

“Uh… Gemini” Gemini gaped, the moment feeling surreal to him. He called the radio as a joke, not actually believing he’d be the right caller.

“Okay Gemini, You’ve just won a weekend away with everybody’s favorite band, Servants of Damnation. All you have to do is answer the next three questions correctly to prove you are the number one fan.” The host said, in a cynical and challenging manner. 

“Okay.” Gemini didn’t really doubt that he would be able to answer all the questions accurately. After all, he was a pretty huge fan of the band, he had been for several years. He knew as much as a hardcore fan would know about a world-famous pop-punk band.

“Alright, question number one: What is the exact date that Servants of Damnation released their first album? Ten seconds on the clock.” the announcer declared before the official-sounding timer began ticking through the speaker on his phone as well as his radio speakers. 

Tick Tock Tick

Tick  To- 

“April 16, 2016” Gemini answered without any hesitation. 

Gemini remembered this day clearly. The album had been set to release late Sunday night, just a little bit later than he would have normally gone to sleep. He had planned the night perfectly: he would listen to the album once fully, blabber about it on Tumblr, send a couple congratulatory tweets at the band, and then go to sleep only losing an hour or two more than usual. 

It was a perfect foolproof plan.  

Until it wasn't.

Gemini had been sprawled on his bed surrounded by various snacks and drinks, his computer warming his lap as he compulsively refreshed the page every couple minutes hoping to see a change. One hand on the computer trackpad and the other with a phone in it, alternating between different social medias or unwatched interviews with SoD.  Unknowingly, the hours started to slip by and he heard commotion in the house start to die down as his family retreated to their rooms, leaving him alone with solely the humming of the air conditioner. Despite how late it had gotten with still no album in sight, Gemini was restless. 

Just a little bit longer.

Just one more energy drink.

Just one more…

Soon the exhaustion had started to creep its way into his eager mind. Turning his hopeful thoughts to lust for undisturbed sleep. Gemini, somewhere between the third and fourth energy drink, had started crying. They were a few unchecked tears, a sign of betrayal from his fatigued body. It became a struggle to keep his eyes open, the computer light had been burning away at his retinas from staring at the screen for so long.  The morning light had startled filtering through his Servants of Damnation curtains when he realized how stupid he was. The tears rapidly grew in size and number when he checked the computer for the last time that night. Ripped up Hamlet by Servants of Damnation. Immense pride of seeing the album appear on the screen spilled from his eyes in the form of more tears.

The next day, his mother had forced him to go to school drained and broken down, with eyes to rival any drug addict at his school, his body dragging across the campus exactly like what it was: a lump of skin and muscle on a couple of bones. But it was worth it because he was able to listen to the album from the moment it was released to the moment he staggered into bed that night. Angelo sung him to sleep through the stolen naps in his classes. He rejuvenated Gemini throughout his chores. Unknowingly Angelo helped Gemini through so many of his everyday struggles. Staying up that late might have been a shit idea but he’d do it again for his choirboi. Angelo and his voice would always be worth it to him.

 

♊

 

“That is correct! Next question: What is the name of the first song the band wrote together but didn't release as a single?” The announcer challenged. He sounded surprised that Gemini had gotten the first answer correct and through the grainy audio of the radio, he seemed more determined to witness Gemini fail.

The radio’s announcer snapped Gemini out of his reminiscent thoughts. He quickly relayed the question in his mind before he could lose the chance of meeting his idol.

“The Demon Inside” Gemini stated easily.

He briefly relived the moment he first heard the song. It had been three years prior, and like always, the active house was always sizzling with his sister’s persistent chatter. This time however, it had been about a new band Jezebel, his oldest little sister had discovered.  She had been blabbering about the new band, which she called SoD, all week after her best friend, Mabilene, had told her about them and showed her a couple of their songs. Gemini couldn’t sit through a single family dinner without her sprouting some useless fact about one of the members. Getting annoyed with his own curiosity, Gemini had taken it upon himself to search them up.  He had picked a cover of a song he had liked, and soon discovered that they weren’t half bad. In fact they were quite good. After the first song, came the second and third and fourth, until he lost track of how many songs he had played and what time it was. One in particular stood out. It was “The Demon Inside”. Maybe it was something about the exquisite serenade™ and sick harmonies™ that did more for him than any drug could, or the lyrics that seemed to move Gemini more than any simple poetry could. But he was sure this song was the one that sold his allegiance to them. 

The contract to the devil disguised as angelic poetry.

Now, he was more invested and obsessed with the band and their lead singer than his sister ever was. Jezebel barely ever listened to them anymore, unless Gemini was playing his music and she was forced to listen along. He always did wonder what would of have happened if curiosity hadn’t pressured him into typing into search bar the three simple words that would monopolize his existence.  He didn't regret it. It was impossible for him to regret something that would continuously bring so much happiness into his life. 

People always say curiosity killed the cat, but in Gemini’s case it completely and utterly fucked him up.

 

♊

 

“Correct. Now Gemini, the final and most challenging question of the night: How did SoD’s lead singer, Angelo Carmichael, get his nickname ChoirBoi?”Once again, the announcer seemed determined to bring Gemini down, as if he didn’t-or shouldn’t know the answer. 

However, Gemini knew this question like he knew the back of his hand. Easy. “He received the nickname from the Tumblr fan blondboyishard” Gemini quickly declared. 

Many people didn't know this about Gemini, in fact he made sure nobody did. Gemini was Trash™. Total Angelo Scum™ in the best and  worst possible way. It was the secret he was most proud and embarrassed of. It was early on in the band’s fame and everyone couldn’t stop gushing about Servants of Damnation. What North wore. Who Actial was last seen with. How beautiful Letssee was. Ranting about everyone except Angelo Carmichael. Gemini was perturbed as to why Angelo wasn’t getting the attention he most definitely deserved. In Gemini’s opinion, SoD was only as amazing as it was because of Angelo and his charm, beautiful voice, good looks, amazing dance moves, and did he mention beautiful voice? Could nobody but him see his freckles, the way his smile would get bigger when he met fans, or how he intervened in interviews when he saw his bandmates start to get annoyed or nervous? But what really disturbed him the most was the lack of gifs Angelo’s signature dance move during the end of  “Burning to Ashes” got. 

It seemed as the band started to gain more and more popularity in the music industry,  Angelo only got pushed further and further to the side. In Gemini’s eyes, he deserved to be in the spotlight. It was time Gemini took this into his own hands. His modest Tumblr blog had started to grow in followers due to his never ending posts and reblogs of all things SoD and Gemini was determined to make use of it. He started gathering evidence.

A clip from an interview where the interviewer had started to probe into personal information that it was obvious that Letssee wasn't keen on sharing. Angelo stepped in 

A clip from a meet and greet where Angelo comforted a fan that was crying. 

A clip from a concert where Angelo gave a speech of acceptance and inclusion for everyone.

All showcasing how great Angelo was.  All tied together with Gemini’s commentary of his analysis of each event, all to prove that Gemini was right. Angelo deserved more appreciation.  He finished the post with a simple phrase that he hadn't expected would get so popular.

‘Angelo Carmichael is truly an Angel. He should be singing in God’s Choir. #ChoirBoi’

He had expected that his post would maybe get a hundred likes, and that was if he was lucky.  This is definitely not the attention or appreciation it ended up getting. The post ended up getting 50,000 notes the first weekend, until everyone started calling Angelo by his new nickname, ChoirBoi, all thanks to Gemini.  It sparked a revolution. Soon the neglected member became everyone’s favourite idol and for once Gemini was willing to share him with the world. Angelo deserved all the love and attention. This was his proudest moment, his masterpiece. Or rather, his master post.

The embarrassment of this event came two weeks later.

Gemini was still soaring from the high of all the new followers and recognition this blog was getting thanks to his dedication of proving everyone else wrong. Everyday was a blessing, a gift from god, as was Angelo. He was watching an interview from some morning show that SoD was appearing on when he lost his shit. 

He replayed the same two minutes over and over and over again until he was sure that somewhere in his brain it was engraved into the tissue. He could die 2, 30, 50 ,70 years from this second and this would be the only thing that would flash before his eyes before he got to thank God for his pièce de résistance.

“So Angelo I’m sure you've seen or heard about your new nickname, ChoirBoi, your fans have been calling you on social media. Any thoughts?” the interviewer had asked. 

At the mention of the nickname Gemini came up with, his attention was now solely on the television to see what his theoretical hypothetical ideal true love would say.  

“Honestly I'm not sure what to say” Angelo confessed. 

Shit. He fucked up, hadn’t he? Gemini’s stomach turned as he watched Angelo stare at his shoes and struggle to find the words he wanted to say next. Gemini couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen, it got progressively harder through the unshed tears that began to blur his vision. He didn’t want to hear want Angelo thought of him. Or how much he hated what Gemini had done for him. He should just turn off the television. But he couldn't. 

“I’m extremely humbled that somebody took the time to write such nice things about me. The fan… she is truly nice to have said such things about me and I am thankful for her love and dedication to me and the rest of these guys. I’d love to meet her if I’m given the chance.” Angelo said gesturing to his bandmates before flashing one of his beautiful smiles. 

She. 

Her. 

Shit. Gemini was so ashamed of himself. He was literally such a stupid fangirl that his idol actually thought he was a female, as a majority of the hardcore fans of the band were. He was an idiot. Angelo only said those things about the fan because he thought the fan was a girl. He would think Gemini was disgusting for obsessing about him in the way that he does.  After all, it’s not like Angelo was gay or anything. He was completely straight according to everything and everyone ever. Why would someone as perfect as Angelo want anything to do with anyone as pathetic as him? Him! He! Male! As in BLOND BOY IS HARD! Did Angelo even bother to read his Tumblr url?

 

♊

 

“Correct! Congratulations Gemmyboy you've just won yourself the all access pass to Servants of Damnation’s stay in LA. This includes backstages passes to their 2 shows here and a sit in to one of their private recording sessions. Plus you get to spend a weekend away in heaven with Carnia’s Heartthrob, Angelo ‘ChoirBoi’ Carmichael” the radio host said, defeated.

This wasn’t real. This is not Gemini’s life. He couldn’t believe that in just a week’s time, he would be with, as in talking to, laughing with, looking at (and not through pictures, gifs or videos on his phone or computer he so often looked at) his idol, the cause of Gemini’s sexual awakening, the only person Gemini ever paid any attention to. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything but a muttered thanks into the phone, giving the announcer his phone number so the radio can send him the information regarding the win, before hanging up and staring at the wall in complete astonishment and confusion, the radio still playing in the background. 

“You've heard it here you little bastards. Tune in tomorrow at 9pm to hear an exclusive interview with America’s harshest music critic, Ari, also known as, ‘The Demon Critic’. This is Schills, off to drink to myself to sleep. Goodnight you little shits”

Gemini  had to tell everyone, although nobody would actually believe him.

 

♊


	2. Chapter 2

Congratulations Gemini Cinderbane,

Your friends at Drunk Radio would like to congratulate you for winning the Weekend Away In Heaven sweepstakes.! We have attached the VIP tickets for the following Servants of Damnation concerts next Friday and Monday. Regarding the weekend with Angelo Carmichael and the recording session, we have passed along your email address to the Manager of the band who will contact you within the  week to go over the plan for the all expense paid weekend you will spend. We hope you have a wonderful time next weekend. Don’t forget to keep tuning in for more sweepstakes and tell your friends about Drunk Radio.

“JEZEBEL! Come here for a second.” Gemini called for his younger sister. 

“What do you want, Cancer?” Jezebel disinterestedly called back from her bedroom, only sounding slightly less annoyed with her older brother than usual.  She waited for some response from her brother and, upon hearing nothing from her brother’s room across the hall, she let out a loud, disgruntled groan as she made the trip to his bedroom. It was her way of making sure everyone know she wasn't happy with the situation.  
“Read this.” he slowly muttered upon hearing his sister enter the room before shoving his phone in her hand, the email still lit up across the screen and disbelief still clouding Gemini’s mind. He needed someone else to read it and tell him it was real. He needed the confirmation that the last 24 hours were not, in fact, a dream. Gemini watched Jezebel as she stood in front of him, her expression becoming more excited as he watched her eyes move across the screen.

“OH MY GOD! IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE?!?” Jezebel screamed. Okay, so Gemini wasn’t imagining it all. 

“LANGUAGE!” a tired voice came from down the stairs. 

“SORRY!” they both halfheartedly yelled back at their mother. 

“But really, Gemini are you pranking me?” Jezebel said incredulously, her gaze turning accusatory . She wouldn’t put it past her brother to pull something like this to try and trick her, only to make fun of her for falling for it weeks after the matter.

“No. This is real. Apparently when I called the radio station trying to win this as a joke I actually ended up winning.” 

“Wait wait wait- Gemini...” Jezebel paused for a minute, still slightly confused but nevertheless excited for her older brother, “Does this mean you're gonna meet Angelo? As in the Angelo Carmichael? The same one you've been obsessed with since you were 14? Meaning, the years you've wasted pining over him are actually amounting to something” Jezebel marveled.

“Yes!” 

“Gemini!”

“I know!”

“Oh my God! When are you gonna see him?! Will you tell me everything? Please. Can you get him to sign my album?” Gemini nodded along, noting how his sister’s voice getting progressively higher and louder with each question. “ Wait! Oh my God! What are you gonna wear-” She shrieked, shouting out question after question, barely giving her brother time to answer any of her questions.    

“Nothing preferably” Gemini wittily remarked, when he  was finally able to interrupt his sister’s incessant questions. As if he was going to deny that he had pictured himself naked with Angelo a thousand times over at this point. 

“Gemini!” she admonished with an amused slap to his arm. 

“Cut me some slack, Jizzy. He’s gorgeous.” he said letting out a laugh.

“I told you to stop calling me that!” 

“Jizzy. Jizzy. Jizzy” he teased. He always enjoyed mocking his little sisters, especially when they made it so easy.

“Gemini” she warned, “I’m gonna kill you if you say it one more time”

“Jiiiiizzzzzzzzzz-”

“Wait. Have you told mom and dad?”

“Oh yeahhh. Be right back” He said, giving his sister finger guns and running out of the room and down the stairs, yelling for his parents’ attention.  
“What’s wrong with you Gemini?! Keep it down.” Kathriel reprimanded, getting annoyed with the commotion.

“You aren't gonna believe this,” Gemini said incredulously, handing over his phone for his parents to read the email. 

“Gemini, what’s this?” Gemini’s father asked, not sparing a glance at the phone placed in front of him.

“Just read it.” Gemini pressed.

He watched as his mother held his phone, his father looking over her shoulder as they read the email together. 

“That’s great Gemini, but we can’t afford this.” Gemini’s mother stated exasperatedly, looking up from the phone.

“That’s not a problem, though. It says right there” He exaggeratedly points at the email, “I won it. It’s free.” 

“One of the concerts is on a school night. You're gonna have to miss the concert.”his mother stated, as if it was the most obscure thing for him to miss a day of school; she believed that one absence would lead down a slippery slope to Hell.

“Mom,”Gemini pleaded. “I’m seventeen. I’m capable of taking care of myself.  And I’m sure it won’t matter if I miss one day” he mumbled, knowing his teachers and peers won’t notice his absence and his grades wouldn’t suffer. Gemini tended to keep to himself at school, keeping his earphones in most of the time, only taking them out when he needed to focus on his work. He didn’t really have friends, nor did he need them. His music was enough company for him.

“Gemini-” his mother chastised, beginning one of her lectures, before Gemini’s father put his hand on her arm. 

“Kath, let the boy miss a day. I'm sure his teachers won’t miss him too much. He’s young. Let the boy have his fun” he chimed in, teasingly.

Gemini watched, hopeful, as his parents looked at each other for a few seconds, having a silent discussion with their eyes.  His mother could be relentless when she wanted, but his father was able to sway her and get his way some of the time. Gemini prayed this would be one of those times. He watched his mother as her determined expression slowly faltered.

“Figaro...” she began but trailed off before giving up, looking up at Gemini and handing his phone back to him. “Fine, but you better keep those grades up or you're not gonna be able to go, understood?”

“I will” he promised, kissing both of his parents on the cheek before walking away, smiling to himself.

 

♊

  
  


Gemini and Jezebel laid side by side staring at the ceiling from the floor in Gemini’s room, the curtains waving steadily back and forth with each breeze that eased into the room through the open window.  The soft hum of the cars passing by was the only thing to be heard as the siblings laid in a comfortable silence. 

“So, are you nervous to meet him? What if he isn’t like what you think he will be? What if he doesn’t like you?” Jezebel said, interrupting the quiet. 

“No,” Gemini started sarcastically, looking annoyedly at his younger sister,“of course I’m nervous. He’s only the guy that I’ve been obsessing about for over three years and the subject of all my wet dreams.” 

“That’s disgusting.” Jezebel replied, raising her eyebrows and giving her brother a sly smile.

Gemini quietly snickered before adding, “It doesn’t really matter to me. But, of course I’m nervous. There's seriously no way I can be disappointed when meeting him. I don’t exactly expect him to like me more than he likes any of his fans. I’m just happy I actually get to meet this amazing person. Whether he knows it or not he helped me realize who I am. I mean for fuck’s sake I came out because of him.” Gemini confessed, his fingers twisting and twirling in the dark stray strands of the rug underneath him.. 

“Woah getting deep there GemmyBoy.” his sister commented looking slightly concerned, reaching for his hand. 

“You asked” he shrugged. Jezebel squeezed her brother’s hand before letting go, the siblings falling back into silence. 

Gemini had paid considerable thought to the possibility that although Angelo meant the world to him, that he very well would and did mean nothing to his idol. It wasn't Angelo’s fault. There were simply too many people in the world for him to mean anything to someone as popular as ChoirBoi. He loathed for the day that Angelo would move on from the public eye and put his stardom behind him, maybe marrying a nice girl and starting a family, meanwhile Gemini would still be fixated on the day he meet his idol, essentially stuck in the past. At this point Angelo was an addiction for Gemini and although he knew that this would end, it didn't stop him from centering his life around Angelo. Even if Angelo would never be able to pick him out of a group.

Knock. Knock.

Gemini’s thoughts were interrupted by his youngest sister entering the room, looking disheveled in a shirt that once belonged to their father.

“Can I join?” Bryony shyly asked. 

“Bryony what are you doing up? Isn't it past your bedtime?” Gemini asked his sister in a soothing voice. 

“I couldn't sleep and I heard you guys talking.” Bryony responded, making her way to her older siblings and lying in the space between them. 

“Alright, since you’ve already made yourself comfortable, we don’t really have a choice” Jezebel smiled at her little sister who was laying her head on Gemini’s shoulder. Jezebel pulled Gemini’s comforter off of his bed and draped it across them. The two older siblings continued their quiet chatter as the night dragged on. Bryony was soon lured to sleep by her siblings’ whispers. 

“I think we should call it a night” Gemini gestured to the sleeping girl between them, while yawning. Jezebel agreed and got up from where she was laying, careful not to disturb Bryony. 

Gemini delicately lifted the sleeping Bryony and carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. He made sure that her elephant nightlight was plugged in. As he exited the room he looked back at his sleeping sister, room softly illuminated by a purple glow. He softly smiled as he closed the door.

 

♊

 


End file.
